Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a household washing machine with lines for the distributed supply of clean water, for discharging used detergent solution and for conducting pressure-compensating air.
Such washing machines are known from German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 37 34 117 A1, they are in common use and for the lines they invariably use more or less flexible tubes or hose sections for respectively connecting stubs of water-handling or air-handling devices disposed at different locations in the washing machine. For example, use is invariably made of flexible hose lines between the stubs of electrically connected solenoid valves and the inlet stubs of a detergent dispenser. Use is also made of a likewise flexible hose line from the pressure-compensating stub of an overflow bend on the detergent-solution discharge line to a corresponding stub, for example on the detergent dispenser, for the purpose of compensating for pressure differences. Furthermore, individual riser pipes made of flexible hoses are routed between a detergent-solution pump and an overflow bend, usually produced from plastic, and, if one is present, a down pipe in the form of a flexible hose line is routed from the discharge stub of a detergent-dispenser tray to the housing of the detergent-solution pump.
In addition to the comparatively expensive production of special line parts in each case for supplying clean water, pressure compensation and discharging detergent solution, the storage and any logistics required for those parts are also time-consuming and cost-intensive. It is also time-consuming and cost-intensive to fit all of those individual parts during the production process of a washing machine.